


Midnight Memories

by unenchantingly



Series: Heliophilia [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daughter of Apollo!Reader, F/M, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Percy thinks the reader is pretty, Photokenisis, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unenchantingly/pseuds/unenchantingly
Summary: Percy was gawking at you, “You’re hot,” he blurted out, and once he realized what he said, he started to blush and stammered, “Not hot hot, I mean like really warm. . .burning up actually. . . ” You stared at him, “Not that you’re not hot. You’re really pretty and –” Percy stopped himself, rubbing his tired eyes awkwardly, "I'll just stop talking." he said sheepishly.-----Alternatively: you show Percy your newfound photokinetic abilities and he calls you pretty.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Heliophilia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You have stumbled about a story with an overarching plot following a daughter of Apollo and the trials and tribulations she faces. It will start in Percy Jackson and The Olympians and continue into Heroes of Olympus. It is a Percy Jackson/Reader fanfic. Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> The characters and the plotline of the books are not mine and belong to their respective owners. The story is mine, however, as is the character of ‘the reader’. Please do not publish this story elsewhere without asking for my permission.
> 
>  **Additional note:** The next two installments (probably) will also be set in the Titan's curse because I want to set a certain plotline for the reader where she goes on her own quest. More will be revealed in the next installment!!

Though you felt slightly better after your Apollo visited you and gave you some ‘fatherly’ advice (and the new bow certainly helped), you still were not back to _Suzie Sunshine_ status – as Clarisse would put it. You were a lot more social, though. You joined your cabin mates for lunch, you continued training with Percy, and in your spare time, you practiced your Photokinesis. You had not managed to generate any light, but you felt that you were making progress. At first, you spent most of your time practicing in the sunlight, but you soon realized that it was not working. But after Apollo told you in a terrible Haiku that you needed to focus on the light inside yourself, you figured practicing in darkness was the way to go. If you managed to tap into your inner light, you would be able to control the light, either inside of you or outside of you. You had spent quite some in the Big House researching that. You had even asked Mr. D about it, but he only mumbled something about stupid demigods with their stupid idiotic questions, so you decided _not_ to ask Mr. D again. 

Having to practice in the dark meant that you had to practice at night. So, you snuck out of the Apollo cabin and headed to a secluded spot to practice your Photokinetic abilities. Luckily, your bed was right by a window, so it was not difficult to sneak out. Most of your siblings slept soft music anyways, and the closes siblings to your bed were Michael Yew and Will Solace, and they would not rat you out – or at least, you counted on that. It also helped that there were not many Apollo kids staying at Camp Half-Blood over the winter break. 

Progress did not take long, surprisingly. It was the night after Apollo had appeared at camp (and you had spent that entire night practicing as well), that you had started to feel connected with your light. You felt the adrenaline pumping through your veins. It felt like a warm embrace, and it was the best feeling in the world. You were incredibly excited and you needed to show someone. So, naturally, you snuck to the Poseidon cabin to wake Percy up.

You knocked on the door and waited to see if Percy would wake up. When you did not get a reply for a few minutes, you tapped on his window, knowing that his instinctive battle senses would likely wake him up.

The door opened slowly and you were met with the tip of Percy’s familiar sword _Riptide_ , and the narrowed ocean eyes of the son of Poseidon. As soon as he realized that it was you and not someone who was trying to kill him, Percy lowered his sword. He said your name in surprise, “What-“

“Oh good, you’re awake,” You said, pushing the door open further and inviting yourself in. You were way too cheery for someone who only had about four hours of sleep in the last day. You blamed it on the adrenaline. “I have to show you something.”

You settled yourself on your bed, and Percy looked at you like you were crazy. You were not supposed to be in his cabin. Boys and girls were not allowed to be in the same room alone, and you were not allowed to be sneaking out of your cabin past curfew, still you treated it as if it was no big deal.

Percy turned on the light of his cabin and you gave him an incredulous look, “What are you doing? Turn the light off!” you demanded, and Percy obeyed, taking a seat beside you on his bed.

Percy frowned and said your name again, “Seriously, what’s going on?”

You beamed at him, “Just shut up and enjoy the show, Perce.”

Percy was way too tired to protest.

Sitting with your leg crossed on his bed, you closed your eyes and started to concentrate. You thought about the light inside of you, the magic you could feel coursing through your veins, and you focused on the warmth you felt surging through your body. When you felt that warmth spreading from your core to the tips of your fingers and the toes, you opened your eyes to meet ocean eyes filled with wonder.

Percy was gawking at you, “You’re hot,” he blurted out, and once he realized what he said, he started to blush and stammered, “Not _hot_ hot, I mean like really warm. . .burning up actually. . . ” You stared at him, “Not that you’re not hot. You’re really pretty and –” Percy stopped himself, rubbing his tired eyes awkwardly, "I'll just stop talking." he said sheepishly. 

“Good idea, Sleepyhead,” You laughed, your cheeks red too, but there was a large smile on your lips. _Percy called you pretty_ , you thought giddily. “I figured out why I couldn’t work my Photokinesis. Apollo told me that I needed to focus on the light inside of me. I’ve been focusing on channeling the light outside like the sun, which is why I couldn’t channel it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do that, though.” You were chatting away excitedly and Percy was still trying to wrap his head around what was happing.

“That’s awesome, sunshine.” Percy grinned.

You felt your cheeks flush and you shrugged, “It’s not as cool as drowning the Ares Cabin in toilet water.”

“No, it’s cooler, definitely.”

You beamed at him, a content sigh escaping your lips. Then you realized how you had rudely awoken Percy from his sleep just to show him that you could turn into a human radiator. “Sorry for waking you up. I was so excited and I really wanted to show you.”

Percy shook his head at you, a small smile on his lips, but you could see that he had something on his mind. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway. I was dreaming,” he admitted.

“Want to talk about it?” you asked, your cheerful expression replaced by a more serious one. Percy often had dreams. Not normal dreams. Prophetic dreams.

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Now that he was thinking about the dream again, he looked pretty concerned.

“It’s about Annabeth, isn’t it?” you guessed. You knew that Percy was having trouble with the fact that she had gone missing on their quest to rescue the Di Angelo kids. Annabeth was one of Percy’s best friends. She was always the one to join him on all his crazy adventures. He cared a lot about that. You could understand that. If Michael went missing or one of the Stoll twins, you would be worried out of your mind.

Percy nodded, “Yeah. I, uh, I dreamt about her and Luke. He tricked her into carrying something for him, but the weight was crushing her,” he introduced, before starting to explain his dream in further detail.

You looked at him thoughtfully, “An invisible curse of some sorts? I don’t know Perce, you can’t just give someone else your curse. At least, I can't recall an instance where it has actually happened. . You need to tell Chiron about this. He’ll probably be more of a help than I can be.”

Percy was quiet for a moment. He did not seem to like the idea of telling Chiron. Perhaps he thought that Chiron would not allow him to go on a quest to save Annabeth.

"At least you know Annabeth is still alive and now you have an idea about where she is. Perhaps you'll get more dreams to guide you closer." you offered, trying to comfort Percy in the best way that you cool. He turned to you with a nod and a small smile forming in gratitude. “Just try to get some sleep, Percy. We have the capture the flag game against the Hunters of Artemis and we are going to need a well-rested son of Poseidon if we want to win.” you nudged Percy playfully, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

With a grin on his lips, he nodded. "I'm glad you're on my team, sunshine," Percy said, a serious look in his sea-green eyes. You had a feeling that he was not only talking about capture the flag, and it made you blush. It meant a lot to hear those words coming from his lips.

“I’m always on Team Saltwater.” You replied, winking at the son of Poseidon. It was a good thing that Percy had a similar sense of humor, or he would not have appreciated you ruining the serious moment with your joke.

Raising an amused eyebrow at you, Percy let a chuckle escape his lips, “Team Saltwater? Are you serious?”

“Deadly, serious, Captain Saltwater,” you added, feigning an innocent look on your face.

Percy teasingly pushed you off of the bed, “Get out of my cabin.” he said, though you know he meant it as a joke. The wide grin on his lips told you so.

You raised your hands in mock defense, “Alright, alright. I know when I’m not wanted.” Heading towards the door, you could not help but smile and you could not seem to stop smiling. Still, you felt bad for Percy. You really wanted to help him find Annabeth, but there was not much you could do other than try to be there for him. Before you stepped out of the door, you turned around, “Everything will be alright. You’ll find Annabeth, I’m sure of it.” You offered him an encouraging smile, “And I should know, my dad’s the God of truth and prophecies.”

Another chuckle escaped the lips of the son of Poseidon, “Thanks, sunshine.”

You could tell by the look on his face that your attempt to comfort him had not been completely unsuccessful. You decided to settle for that. With one last wave, you bid Percy goodnight and closed the door of cabin three. While walking back to your own cabin, you could not help but think back to the moment that Percy had called you pretty. It had made you feel all warm and giddy inside. He had been so excited about the fact that you had finally managed to work out the secret to photokinesis. You were glad you decided to sneak out of your cabin in the middle of the night to show him. 

When you snuck back into cabin seven, you expected everyone to be peacefully sleeping. There weren't a lot of Apollo kids. Just you, Michael Yew, and Will Solace. You were wrong though. Will sat upright in his bed, his eyebrows raised as he watched you nearly trip over your own feet in surprise. You awkwardly looked at him, not really knowing what to say. Luckily, you did not have to say anything. 

"See, Will, I told you she was fine," Michael said, scaring you half to death. He was leaning against the wall beside your window. You had been so focused on Will that you had not noticed Michael standing there. 

"Where were you? I was worried." Will asked eyebrows narrowed in concern. 

You started blushing. You were lucky that it was not particularly light in the cabin, so it was unlikely that they could see it, "I was just. . well. . . i don't need to explain myself to you, Will. You're younger than me." you stammered lamely, not really wanting to tell them that you went to the Poseidon cabin in the middle of the night. 

Michael looked amused, "Fair enough, but I'm older so you do have to explain yourself to me." he countered with a brief grin before his expression turned serious, "You weren't in the woods again, right? We talked about this, little sis. You shouldn't be roaming around camp all alone in the middle of the night." 

You sighed. There was no way around it. You had a feeling Michael would be upset with you if you told him that you were out in the woods practicing your photokinesis so you decided that there was only one way to approach it. "I. . uh. . I was with Percy. I couldn't sleep." It wasn't a total lie. It was a simple omission of the truth. 

Michael looked triumphally at Will, "See, I told you she was with her boyfriend."

Your cheeks were hot, "What? Percy is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Right. Whatever you say." Michael mused. You throw a pillow and hit him square in the head. You smirked at Michael and Will let a laugh escape his lips. Michael shook his head, still looking amused. "Well, now that everyone's back in the cabin they belong let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Michael crawled back into his bed, a mischievous smirk still very apparent on his lips. You and Will followed his example. 

After saying a few goodnights and sweet dreams, you tried to sleep, but you were still hot with embarrassment. It certainly did not help when Michael loudly whispered to you, "Your boyfriend better be fit for tomorrow's capture the flag."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Timeline** : The Titan's Curse  
>  **Reader** : Fourteen years old  
>  **Percy** : Fourteen years old  
> 


End file.
